Home
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Athrun berpikir bahwa dia tidak memiliki rumah lagi. Tetapi dia salah, dia masih memiliki rumah. Dan tidak peduli selama apa waktu yang dibutuhkan, Athrun akan menemukan jalan untuk pulang ke rumah. One-Shot. Cover not mine.


_From The Author's desk: Akhirny saia bisa kembali nulis asucaga fic! Weeeeey *do a happy dance*. Anyway sangat disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu **John Mayer - Slow Dancing in a Burning Room **saat membaca fic ini. And ugh, saia harus benar-benar nonton ulang GSD lagi, banyak part yang saia lupa. Jadi susah mau nulis fic asucaga dengan setting canon. Saia bikin ini ngebut dan ngantuk, jadi jika ada typo dan kawan-kawanny, itu salah saia  
_

_Anywayyyy, selamat membaca  
_

_Gundam Seed/Destiny bukan milik saia. Yeah I know, it sucks..._

* * *

Jika melihat kebelakang, awal pertemuan mereka bisa dikatakan unik. Sangat jelas bahwa ini bukan cerita dongeng di mana pangeran berkuda putih datang untuk menyelamatkan tuan putri. Oh tidak, hubungan mereka jauh dari itu. Mereka bertemu pertama kali di sebuah pulau tidak berpenghuni, berdiri di sisi yang berbeda. Bahkan Athrun sempat mengira Cagalli sebagai seorang laki-laki dan nyaris membunuhnya. Seandainya Cagalli tidak teriak waktu itu, mungkin itu yang akan terjadi. Tangan Athrun akan berlumuran dengan darah Cagalli...

Pertemuan mereka selanjutnya berlangsung sangat cepat, bahkan Athrun ragu kalau ini bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah pertemuan. Dia dan Dearka sedang memata-matai militer Orb dan sedang berada di dekat hanggar Orb. Dia melihat Tori, dan kemudian melihat Kira. Berakhir dengan melihat Cagalli yang sedang melaju di dalam mobil. Atrun langsung pergi, tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada Cagalli untuk melihatnya, atau dia melihat Cagalli.

Ketika Athrun terbangun setelah pertarungannya melawan Kira, hal pertama yang dia lihat setelah selang infus adalah sosok Cagalli yang menodongkan pistol ke arahnya. Jika saja tubuhnya tidak sakit, mungkin dia akan tertawa. Kenapa pertemuan mereka selalu melibatkan pistol? Dia marah kepada Athrun, dan jika boleh jujur, Athrun juga marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Karena telah membunuh sahabat baiknya. Dia dan Cagalli hanya menangis bersama setelah Cagalli selesai memberikan ceramahnya kepada Athrun. Dia sedikit heran kenapa Cagalli tidak menarik pelatuknya waktu itu? Kenapa dia tidak membebaskan Athrun dari seluruh perasaan tersebut. Dan hal kedua yang melintas dalam benaknya adalah napas Cagalli yang menyapu wajahnya, aroma tubuh yang dikeluarkan oleh Cagalli. Ya, mungkin karena Athrun baru saja terasadar dari koma atau sebagainya, makanya dia malah memperhatikan hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu.

Esok paginya Cagalli membebaskan Athrun, dan dia memberikan sebuah kalung. Kalung ibu Cagalli, untuk perlindungan katanya. Padahal dia yang telah membunuh Kira, tetapi Cagalli memberikan kalung ibunya, sesuatu yang pasti sangat berharga untuk Cagalli kepada orang yang tidak dia kenal. Oke, mereka memang saling kenal, tetapi belum mencapai level di mana kau secara sukarela memberikan kalung. Bagi Athrun, itu adalah sesuatu yang intim... Dan dia merasa untuk pertama kalinya semenjak dia melihat Kira di Heliopolis waktu itu, dia merasa sedikit lebih tenang dan damai. Karena di luar sana ada orang yang mengkhawatirkannya.

Pertemuan mereka di Orb mungkin pertemuan pertama yang tidak melibatkan pistol, dan Athrun berharap akan seperti itu terus untuk seterusnya. Mereka sama-sama lega karena Kira selamat, tetapi Cagalli harus kehilangan ayahnya. Demi melindungi Orb, Uzumi mengorbankan dirinya. Belum pernah Athrun merasa sangat ingin menenangkan seseorang, melindungi dan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, bahwa apa yang dilakukan adalah demi kebaikan semua. Ketika Kira menangis dan Lacus menenangkannya, Athrun merasa sedikit kikuk waktu itu. Ya, dia memang bukan lagi tunangan Lacus. Nampaknya hubungan mereka sudah putus ketika Athrun mengacungkan pistol ke arah Lacus. Tidak, jauh sebelum itu. Hubungan mereka sudah putus jauh sebelum itu, jika melihat dari sudut Athrun. Sebab seorang gadis berambut pirang mulai masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.

Saat dia mencium Cagalli dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan melindungi Cagalli, itu adalah saat Athrun merasa begitu hidup dan penuh dengan harapan. Untuk bisa melihat mata _hazel _itu lagi, untuk kembali dari perang dalam keadaan hidup.

Jika ingin menyamakan hubungan Athrun dengan Cagalli dengan cerita dongeng, mungkin Athrun adalah sang putri dalam ceritanya, sementara Cagalli adalah pangeran berkuda putih yang selalu menolong Athrun. Cagalli bukan hanya menolong raganya, tetapi juga jiwanya. Ketika dia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, Cagalli datang dan kembali menceramahinya tentang kehidupan. Dan Athrun mengurungkan niatnya, dia memeluk Cagalli dengan erat. Sambil menangis. Dan saat itu Athrun tahu, bahwa Cagalli adalah rumahnya. Dia sudah kembali ke rumah, dia akhirnya menemukan rumahnya.

Selesai perang, Athrun tidak ingin kembali ke PLANT seperti Yzak dan Dearka. Terlalu banyak kenangan buruk untuknya di PLANT, sama seperti Lacus yang memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan Kira di Bumi. Ketika Athrun ingin pergi, Cagalli mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama. Membantunya untuk membangun Orb kembali. Ya, bagaimana mungkin Athrun menolaknya? Mana mungkin Athrun sanggup untuk meninggalkan rumahnya... Sambil tersenyum dia menerima tawaran Cagalli.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Ledakan yang disebabkan oleh hancurnya tempat peluncuran _airship_ ke angkasa tidak sepenuhnya menghancurkan seluruh kota Orb, hanya sebagian. Mungkin itu sebuah simbol kepada Earth Alliance bahwa Orb tidak akan pernah menjadi miliki siapa-siapa selain rakyatnya. Malam pertama di kediaman presiden Orb tidak begitu menyenangkan untuk Athrun, sama seperti malam-malam biasanya. Dia selalu dihantui oleh mimpi buruk, mimpi tentang perang dan yang terburuk adalah mimpi melihat Nicol tewas, mimpi dia membunuh Kira dan sahabatnya itu tidak selamat.

Dan teriakan Athrun akan menjadi tanda bahwa dia tidak sanggup lagi melihat mimpi buruk itu, dia tidak bisa kembali tidur dan menghabiskan malam melihat langit hitam dan mendengar deru ombak. Malam ketiga, Cagalli yang sedang lembur mendengar teriakan Athrun, dia langsung berlari dan menenangkan Athrun. Mengatakan bahwa itu hanya mimpi, bahwa Kira baik-baik saja, bahwa dirinya akan selalu ada untuk Athrun. Cagalli duduk bersama Athrun di kasur, memeluk pria itu dan keduanya tertidur dalam posisi bersandar ke sandaran tempat tidur. Malam berikutnya, Cagalli akan selalu datang ke kamar Athrun ketika pria itu terbangun dari mimpi, hingga malam ke-sepuluh Cagalli akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemani Athrun tidur.

Athrun membantah tentu saja, dia merasa malu. Tetapi Cagalli mengatakan bahwa sebetulnya dia juga mengalami mimpi buruk, bahwa Athrun tidak selamat. Bahwa dia telat menyelamatkan Athrun, bahwa Patrick berhasil membunuh putra satu-satunya. Dan tidur bersama Athrun adalah salah satu cara untuk meyakinkan Cagalli bahwa semua itu hanya mimpi. Athrun ada di sini dengannya, memeluknya, dalam pelukannya, dia bisa mendengar napas Athrun yang teratur, dia bisa menghirup aroma Athrun, dia bisa membelai rambut Athrun. Dan semenjak itu mereka selalu tidur bersama, ya hanya tidur, tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Meski yah, jujur saja, mereka saling tertarik satu sama lain, dan mereka tahu perasaan masing-masing. Menjaga tangan untuk tidak berkeliaran di tubuh pasangan itu sangat sulit, tetapi mereka berhasil melewatinya.

Athrun tahu dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu Cagalli, bersembunyi dalam kegelapan karena nama Zala untuknya bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Dia tidak bisa tinggal diam dan membiarkan gadis yang dia cintai di luar sana dan berusaha menjaga kedamaian yang telah susah payah mereka dapatkan. Oleh karena itu, Athrun membuang jauh-jauh nama Athrun Zala. Dia menjadi Alex Dino, untuk melindungi Cagalli. Dia rela menjadi orang lain yang tidak memiliki masa lalu demi melindungi kekasihnya.

Tetapi ketika dia dan Cagalli pergi ke PLANT untuk bertemu Gilbert Durandal, Athrun melihat Cagalli menangis. Dia menangis dalam pelukan Athrun. Itu mengingatkannya dengan kejadian saat dia terluka parah setelah melawan Kira, ketika dia ingin bunuh diri, dan itu membuat hati Athrun terluka. Dan saat itu dia tersadar, melindungi Cagalli dalam gelap tidak akan cukup. Hanya menjadi Alex Dino tidak bisa menghentikan perang yang akan mengancam Orb, dan tentunya Cagalli. Dia membutuhkan Athrun Zala.

Athrun tahu Cagalli tidak begitu senang dengan keputusannya untuk kembali ke ZAFT, dan jika boleh jujur, Athrun juga tidak senang harus meninggalkan Cagalli. Tetapi dia harus melakukan ini.

Jauh sebelum kekacauan ini dimulai, Athrun sudah berencana untuk melamar Cagalli. Meski yah, usia mereka memang masih terlalu muda. Maksudnya yah, tidak perlu langsung menikah kan? Atau munngkin Athrun hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu kepada Cagalli, sama seperti Cagalli yang telah memberikan Athrun kalung. Dia mencari informasi tentang jenis batu yang digunakan untuk membuat kalung pemberian Cagalli, dan menggunakan batu yang sama untuk membuat cincin.

Tidak pernah dalam benak Athrun bahwa dia akan memberikan cincin itu kepada Cagalli ketika dia hendak pergi ke ZAFT. Athrun memang bukan pria yang romantis, tetapi dia juga bukan pria yang tidak mengerti bagaimana untuk menyenangkan hati perempuan. Tetapi kala itu, dia harus meninggalkan Cagalli, meninggalkan rumahnya. Dan entah kenapa Athrun merasa dia harus memberikan sesuatu kepada Cagalli, mungkin sebagai tanda agar orang tidak mengganggu rumahnya. Atau untk mengingatkan Athrun bahwa dia masih memiliki rumah untuk pulang.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Saat mendengar Cagalli hendak menikah dengan Yuuna Roma Seiran, bohong jika Athrun tidak merasa sangat hancur. Dia hancur, dan ragu bahwa dia bisa kembali utuh seperti sedia kala. Kenapa Cagalli tega melakukan itu? Ketika dirinya sedang pergi untuk menghentikan perang, Cagalli menikah dengan orang lain... Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Athrun untuk akhirnya bisa memahami dan menerima keputusan Cagalli, apa pun alasan dibaliknya. Namun dia tidak mau berbohong, dia sangat lega ketika mendengar Freedom muncul dan menculik Cagalli dari pernikahan tersebut. Ketika dia bertemu dengan Kira, Athrun akan mengucapkan terima kasih, dan tentunya menghajar Yuuna karena berusaha merebut Cagalli.

Athrun tidak mengerti kenapa Kira dan kru Archangel tiba-tiba muncul dan menjadi 'penengah' dalam perang? Kenapa Kira tidak berlindung dan menjauhkan Cagalli dari perang? Kenapa Kira harus membawa Cagalli ke dalam bahaya? Sementara Athrun berjuang mati-matian untuk menjauhkan perang dari Cagalli.

Kapan terakhir kali Athrun dan Cagalli bertemu di sisi yang berbeda? Ah ya, dua tahun silam. Tetapi waktu itu melibatkan pistol, untungnya kali ini tidak. Athrun mempertanyakan alasan Kira kembali ke medang perang, memohon agar Archangel keluar dari perang. Kira dan Cagalli mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Athrun tidak mendengar apa-apa, fokusnya hanya tertuju kepada Cagalli. Athrun sangat terluka. Kali ini mereka kembali berdiri di sisi yang berbeda, tetapi mereka sudah bukan musuh lagi. Mereka tidak saling mengarahkan pistol atau menarik pisau untuk mengalahkan satu sama lain, mereka hanya saling tatap. Sama-sama terluka...

Athrun kembali kehilangan Kira untuk yang kedua kalinya, tetapi kali ini dia kehilangan Kira karena Shinn. Dia membunuh Kira. Orang yang membenci dan menyalahkan Cagalli atas kematian orang tuanya itu membunuh Kira. Tanpa Kira, Archangel bukan apa-apa. Tanpa Kira, Cagalli bisa mati...

Sudah cukup, dia sudah cukup terluka. Dan sangat jelas dia sudah sangat membuat Cagalli terluka. Dia tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi, Athrun memutuskan untuk pergi dari ZAFT.

Athrun benar-benar ingin tertawa, sekali lagi Cagalli menyelamatkan dirinya. Dia terbaring lemah dan Cagalli ada di sana untuk merawatnya. Dia melihat cincin pemberiannya masih digunakan oleh Cagalli, membuat perasaannya tambah kacau. Keduanya saling tatap dalam hening yang damai, hingga Meyrin datang dan mengejutkan Athrun dan Cagalli. Dengan sopan Cagalli meminta izin untuk pergi dan melihat kondisi Kira. Kenapa, kenapa Cagalli harus pergi hanya karena Meyrin datang? Apa karena gadis itu menolong Athrun? Tetapi Cagalli yang memakai cincin dari Athrun, bukan Meyrin.

"Aku mengerti kenapa kau melakukannya," kata Athrun dengan suara pelan.

Cagalli menoleh ke belakang, dia terkejut. Athrun mendengar percakapannya dengan Meyrin? Apa Athrun akan berpikir bahwa dia telah menyerah? Bahwa dia menyerahkan Athrun kepada Meyrin?

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Orb, tidak setelah kau berjuang untuk merebutnya kembali." Athrun berjalan mendekat ke arah Cagalli. "Orb adalah rumahmu, aku paham itu."

"Athrun..." kalimat Cagalli terhenti ketika jari telunjuk Athrun menyentuh bibirnya.

"Dan kau adalah rumahku. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu," ucap Athrun sebelum mencium bibir Cagalli.

Mata Cagalli setengah tertutup saat Athrun melepaskan ciumannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Cagalli."

"Ya, aku juga..."

Athrun bisa merasakan gerakan bibir Cagalli karena bibir mereka masih menempel, untuk jaga-jaga siapa tahu Athrun ingin mencium Cagalli lagi. "Kau juga apa?"

"Mencintaimu."

Dan saat itu Athrun merasa bahwa dirinya adalah pria paling bahagia, mendengar orang yang kau cintai memiliki perasaan yang sama kepadamu. Athrun tidak akan pernah bosan mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan atau bisikan orang ketika dia menarik Cagalli ke dalam pelukannya. Dia sudah terlalu lama tidak memeluk Cagalli, tidak merasakan hangat tubuh gadis itu, menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Tidak tidur di kasur yang sama dengan Cagalli, dan itu membuatnya sedikit gila. Dia mencintai Cagalli, dan akan melakukan apa pun untuk melakukannya. Tetapi terkadang apa yang dilakukan Athrun dengan tujuan untuk melindungi Cagalli, malah berakhir melukainya. Kali ini, dia ingin tahu bahwa apa yang dia lakukan benar dan tidak akan membuat Cagalli terluka.

"Aku akan kembali, Cagalli." bisik Athrun ke telinga Cagalli.

"Aku akan menunggumu pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

Athrun memang berhutang nyawa kepada Meyrin, tetapi ketika Athrun diajak untuk kembali ke PLANT, dengan sopan dia menolak. Tentu saja itu mengejutkan semua Shinn, Lunamaria dan Meyrin. Kira dan yang lainnya tersenyum lega. Dan Athrun merasa sangat yakin mendengar Dearka berteriak. "Akhirnya kau sadar juga!" Atau sebagainya, Athrun tidak begitu memperhatikan.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Meyrin dengan suara seperti tercekik.

Athrun tersenyum. "Sebab PLANT bukan rumahku. Dan aku sudah terlalu lama pergi dari rumah, sudah waktunya aku untuk pulang ke rumah."

Meyrin masih terdiam, nampaknya dia berusaha menahan tangis.

"Aku berhutang nyawa kepadamu, Meyrin, aku tahu itu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa membalasnya dengan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan." Athrun menyampirkan beberapa helai rambut Meyrin ke belakang telinganya. "Tolong izinkan aku menemukan cara lain untuk membalas kebaikanmu."

Meyrin mengangguk. Dia tahu hati Athrun tidak pernah miliknya, bukan dirinya orang yang dianggap Athrun sebagai rumah. Tempat dia untuk pulang, kembali setelah melewati hari yang melelahkan, tempat dia bisa menjadi diri sendiri. Itu bukan peran Meyrin dalam kehidupan Athrun. Perannya? Hanya untuk menjaga Athrun kembali ke rumah dalam kondisi selamat.

Dan dia sudah melakukannya. Athrun sudah kembali ke rumah dengan selamat.

.

.

.

.

.

Athrun kali ini benar-benar tertawa, semua seperti dua tahun silam. Dia tiba di Orb sendirian, waktu itu Cagalli sedang sibuk mengurus sesuatu, sama seperti sekarang. Kisaka juga yang menjemputnya kali ini, tidak ada percakapan antara keduanya. Kisakan hanya mengatakan bahwa Cagalli sedang memimpin rapat sehingga tidak bisa menjemput Athrun, dan meminta maaf.

Kediaman presiden sangat sunyi hanya untuk Athrun sendiri, memang ada banyak pelayan di sini, tetapi tentunya itu akan sangat beda dengan keberadaan Cagalli bukan? Dia berusaha untuk tidur meski dia sangat ingin menunggu Cagalli pulang. Tetapi rasa lelah berhasil mengalahkannya.

Namun mimpi buruk tidak membiarkan Athrun untuk tidur lebih lama, dia kembali terbangun. Perasaan takut langsung hilang saat melihat Cagalli berdiri di pintu kamarnya, sama seperti malam ketiga saat dia baru pindah ke Orb.

"Mimpi buruk?"

Athrun hanya bisa mengangguk, dia mengawasi Cagalli yang menutup dan kemudian mengunci pintu kamarnya. Melepaskan sepatu, disusul jaket dan kemejanya. Cagalli hanya memakai _tank top _warna hijau. Kemudian dia naik ke kasur, ke sisi biasa dia tidur.

"Aku tidak pernah mimpi buruk jika aku tidur denganmu." kata Athrun pelan.

"Sungguh?" tanya Cagalli sambil masuk ke dalam selimut.

"Ya. Apa kau mau tidur bersamaku untuk selamanya?"

Cagalli tersenyum. "Tentu saja." Ditepuk-tepuknya kasur. "Ayo tidur, sudah malam."

Sebelum Athrun merebahkan tubuhnya, dia mengecup kening Cagalli. "Selamat datang, maaf aku tidak sanggup menunggumu pulang."

Cagalli tertawa, membiarkan dirinya ditarik ke dalam pelukan Athrun. Sekarang giliran Cagalli yang mengecup pipi Athrun. "Dan selamat datang untukmu juga, Athrun. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu di bandara tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah di rumah."

Cagalli tersenyum, karena dia mengerti bahwa kalimat itu mengandung banyak arti. "Kita sudah di rumah, Athrun."

Athrun mencium Cagalli sebelum menjawab. "Ya, kita sudah di rumah."

Tidak peduli selama apa waktu yang dibutuhkan, mereka akan menemukan jalan untuk pulang ke rumah.

* * *

_Saia tidak begitu mengikuti perkembangan terbaru dari remastered GSD dan para penggemar asucaga sangat kesal. Saia gak mau munafik, emang sakit kalo ngeliat ship favorit kita engga jelas nasibny, are they sailing or sinking? Tapi buat saia, meski endingny tetap sama, asucaga tetap sailing! Stay strong people!  
_

_Dan mau sedikit cerita soal part di mana Athrun bermimpi di fic ini. Ya, kalau dipikir gak mungkin rasany kalau Athrun tidak memiliki mimpi buruk mengenai perang dan sebagainy. Dia baru 16 tahun waktu pertama kali nyerang Heliopolis! 16 tahun dy udah berperang. Jadi, saia menciptakan kondisi itu, plus Cagalli memang sering menolong Athrun_

_Ditunggu kritik dan saranny *bows*_


End file.
